1-4-3(I love you)
by kuronekuu
Summary: "I love you" these words are said to that one special person. Will Gou be ever to say these words?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**So this is based on the anime, Free!, a.k.a gay swimming lol I wrote this fanfic because I really like Gou's character and the stripping of the other guys lel I hope you enjoy the story. I am currently on vacation so I might take a while to update. Pardon me for my grammar and spelling mistakes **** So ahead with chapter 1! **

**(I do not own any of Free! if I did there would be more stripping)**

**Chapter 1-A spark**

Gou goes to her brother's school to look for him. As clumsy as she is, she was not paying attention to where she was heading .Unfortunately, she bumped into someone. "I am sorry for bumping to you and I should be careful next time." Then she looked up to see who she may have bumped too. Her heart pounding hard it might as well explode. Looking in awe, the alpha male standing in front of her and her mouth hung open. His tan from swimming defined his broad muscles and those beautiful red eyes. I feel like I am falling into a trap. His hair was a mix of bronze and red which was a beautiful shade. He suddenly smiled and those tender lips of his looked so soft. She wanted to kiss him on the spot. _Kiss? Gou, no, Kou get a hold of yourself! You are in public. Public. _She blushed hard on that thought. He offered his hand to let her up. Which was a so like what a gentleman would do. She was impressed and her expectations were reached. His hands were so tender and soft. I want to stay longer in this hold and feeling. This feeling is new but yet so refreshing. I feel the flowers blossoming. He spoke suddenly to break the silence, "Are you the girl who is looking for her dear older brother?" he smirked. She blushed and said "Yes." She lowered her head to cover her embarrassment. He suddenly held both of her hands and beamed, " You are cute!"_ C-c-cute? How? Impossible, I bet he is just flattering me. _She blushed and gave a shy smile. "Is there a Rin Mastuoka in your swimming team?" she asked to break the embarrassing moment she just experienced. "Huh, Rin? There isn't anyone named that in the swimming team." She froze and was in deep shock. She said, "Umm..thank you and bye!" she waved. As she walked to the exit, she saw him wave back and gave such a serene smile. She smiled as she walked through the exit.

_Huh, it is really weird that smile makes me so happy, I wonder why?_

**oooo**

She told the news to the swimming club of Iwatobi High. They were shocked and especially Haruka. My older brother is so cold to them and I just hope he goes back to his old self. Nagisa as his optimistic and carefree attitude he just comforted his other classmates. But why didn't he join the swimming team when he went to Australia to study swimming and dreamt to be in the Olympics. Everything has been weird when I met these swimming freaks. It is kind of fun, I guess. She suddenly got the flashback of the guy she met at her brother's school. She was smiling like a retard. Nagisa seemed to notice and he felt curious of what she was thinking. "Hey, Gou, what are you thinking and why are you smiling like an idiot?" he asked. She retorted, "It is Kou, K-O-U, come on! What I am thinking is none of your business! Hmph!" Nagisa can see through her because he knows her well. He told with a smug face, "It is about a guy right?" She blushed and stuttered, "H-How did you know?" Nagisa just gave smirk.

_It's because I love you._

**A/N:**

**So how is it and did you guys like it? The title is from the song 1-4-3 by Henry ft. Amber. I just kept listening to the song while writing this fanfic. You guys should listen to the song because it is so nice. See you! Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I am so sowwy for super duper late update! Gomen! It is because I was really lazy, my vacation ended and school started *sighs* So, Hi! I am back with a new chapter! Pardon me with my grammar and my writing skills needs polishing too hehe I hope you like it and on ahead with chapie 2!**

**Chapter 2-Advantage**

Gou had sleepless nights because of the alpha male she met in her older brother's school. She had eye bags and was incredibly tired. She was spacing out and couldn't focus on anything. Nagisa noticed and was worried. Nagisa came up to her in the hallways of the school. He asked, "Gou, are you alright?" and she replied "Yeah…I am." _Gosh, I feel like really dizzy. I think I am about to faint._ Her heavy eyes closed. Thud! She fell on the floor. Despite Nagisa's petite body his muscles weren't for nothing. He carried her like he was carrying a princess and he was her knight in shining armor. He let her lay down in one of the beds in the clinic. He rushed and he was sweating. Not because of her weight but because of fear. Fear is scarier than danger itself. He told the nurse about the situation and she requested him to go out. He went out and his footsteps were heavy like he was carrying so much weight. He found a bench and slumped down to sit. He clasped his hands because he was scared of losing his precious princess. After waiting for a few minutes the nurse came out. He stood up so fast like it was a reflex. The nurse inhaled to prepare for talking, "She is alright but she had a fever. That is probably why she fainted out of the blue. She had signs of exhaustion and dehydration. She just needs rest and her temperature just needs to go down. I will give your teacher a slip to excuse you for not going to class. Okay?" He replied with a nod. He went to her room where Gou was sleeping. He sat there and looked at her longingly. He caressed her face and sighed in relief. "Oh, why, do you make me feel so worried and I felt like I was going to die." Her _sleeping face looks so cute. I want to take advantage of her. Advantage? Nagisa, what the hell? Are you insane? He thought to himself. _He carefully put his face close to hers. It was already so close he could just kiss her any moment. He kissed her briefly. He rushed outside with a face painted red.

_I should really go out for some air._

**oooo**

Gou slowly opened her eyes. She looked left and right. She noticed she was at the clinic. But how did I reach here? Then she noticed the blondie that gets her very nerve sleeping beside her. He was in a chair and he was sleeping so peacefully. Was he the one that carried me here? Was he waiting for me to wake up? It is probably not Nagisa. Why would he go this far for me? She thought to herself. She stretched her hand and hesitated. She badly wanted to caress his face and ruffle his hair. She first ruffled his hair and caressed his cheeks. _His skin and hair is so soft. Was he always like this? Kou, get a hold of yourself. _She covered herself with the blanket with a blushed face. She also dreamt about Nagisa kissing her lips. She blushed even harder.

_It is a dream right?_

_Maybe Nagisa isn't as bad as I think he is._

**A/N:**

**So how was it? Did you guys like it? If you have any problems or confusions do not hesitate to talk to me! I really appreciate the reviews, views and follows! **** Thank you for your support! See you and take care :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hello! I am sowwy for late update and I have been busy hehe So, how are you guys and are you guys doing well? Please take care, okay! Pwease pardon me with my grammar and my mistakes. My writing skills have yet to be polished. So on with chapie 3!**

**Chapter 3-The Fool**

Gou had hazy memories of what happened yesterday. All she remembered that she passed out. What happened so far was like a collage but there was something missing. She had this feeling, that she was forgetting something very important. _Something is missing. I am sure of it. She pondered._ She saw Nagisa went by the hall way she ignored him. As usual, her behavior was this same to Nagisa like nothing ever happened. She is really cold to Nagisa and she herself doesn't know why. It sure is a mystery. School, classes, work and swim club the usual routine. She headed home first because she had work to do. As she went to the route she goes home too, she notice that Nagisa from a far. She moved cautiously like a ninja. Hiding her presence. Slowly. But Nagisa found her instantly to her dismay. So she avoided him but he blocked her way. No matter what she did, he was there persistent. When she moved left he would do so and same for all directions. This got on her nerves and it was obvious. You could see a nerve popping in her temple and her faced red. She finally turned around with a spin of her heel. "N-A-G-I-S-A! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she beamed. Then he didn't reply. He just looked at her. With such dull eyes. So lifeless. _Why is Nagisa like this? _She just continued to walk. Then she felt someone pulled her arms with so much strength. _Tsk. His small body shouldn't be underestimated._ He pushed her to the wall and looked at her. His left hand held her hands against the wall and his right hand lifted up her chin. He said with such seriousness, "Gou, why are you ignoring me?" Gou blushed because was too close. Too close. "It is none of your business?" she replied. He gave a smirk and said, "You know I can just take advantage you right now and I don't even care if it is public." He licked the nape of her neck making her groan. Her sweat made her slip away from his hands. She slapped him and said, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH! WHY DO YOU EVEN EXIST?" Then she ran away. She didn't even look back.

_I am the worst aren't I?_

**oooo**

The sensation of his tongue lingered on Gou. She blushed hard on that thought. She saw a Samezuka uniform and there was a crowd. Then to her surprise, it was her brother. He ran to her and hugged her. "Gou are you alright? Are you hurt?" Gou said, "I am fine and thank you so much for coming here!" She smiled. "Isn't it an older brother's job to protect his cute little sister?" He giggled. Then he gave her a peck on her cheek. She blushed. She felt someone's gaze on her. She looked back and saw Nagisa looking. She turned around and ignored him. She just helped to tour the school with her brother. She was glad he was doing fine. Then she bumped to Makoto. He said "Rin, may I borrow Gou for a minute." He nodded in approval. "Gou, the one that carried you to the clinic was Nagisa. You should just stop this child's fight with Nagisa. It is really affecting him." She nodded in approval and was shocked.

_Why would he do that for me?_

_I am such a horrible person?_

_I am so disgusting._

**A/N:**

**So did you guys like it? How was it? I hope you liked it. I know Gou is really mean and harsh lol But I just wanted to portray her character. And if you have any requests, you can just tell me! I really appreciate the views, follows and reviews! Thank you for the support you have given me. Fighto~**


End file.
